1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature electrical connectors for shielded cables for use in electronic control units or the like and, more particularly, to miniature electrical contact terminals for such electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional electrical connector of this type, wherein a length of outer sheath g of a shielded cable a is removed to separate a shield braid b and a signal line c. The shield braid b is connected to the contact terminal e of a connector proper d while the signal line c is connected by insulation displacement, for example, to the contact terminal f of the connector proper d.
In the conventional electrical connector, however, it is necessary to connect separately the shield braid b and the signal line c to the respective contact terminals e and f, making the automation of the wiring operation difficult. In addition, there is no shield braid b around the signal line c near the connector proper d, providing little or no shield effect.